universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica
This is a profile for the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica ''from the anime Re:Zero. Summary The '''Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica' (ルグニカ王国 Rugunika Ōkoku) is one of the 4 great nations and the country where most of the events of main story take place in. The Kingdom of Lugnica is the farthermost eastern country on the continent. The capital city is divided into five circular layers who are also known as districts, with the highest and first layer being for royalty, the second, for the nobility, third for economic and commercial reasons, fourth for the average citizen and the lowest layer for the poor, which is also known as the Poor District. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *King **Farsale Lugnica **Gionis Lugnica (40th King) **Randohal Lugnica (41st King) *Prince **Zabinel Lugnica **Ford Lugnica **Fourier Lugnica *Princess **Emerada Lugnica *Sage Council **Miklotov McMahon (Representative) **Bordeaux Zellgef Second-in-command *King Candidates **Emilia **Crusch Karsten **Priscilla Barielle **Anastasia Hoshin **Felt Military Leaders *Kingdom Knights **Marcos Gildark (knight commander) **Heinkel Astrea (deputy commander) **Reinhard van Astrea **Julius Juukulius **Razak Gildark **Wilhelm van Astrea **Theresia van Astrea **Pivot Arnancy **Conwood Melahau **Grimm Fauzen **Bordeaux Zellgef **Ferris Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Emila Camp **Natsuki Subaru **Puck **Roswaal L Mathers **Ram **Rem **Beatrice **Otto Suwen **Frederica Baumann **Garfiel Tinsel **Petra Leyte **Annerose Miload **Clind **Meili Portroute **Lewes Meyer (copy) *Priscilla Camp **Al **Schult *Anastasia Camp **Julius Juukulius **Joshua Juukulius **Ricardo Welkin **Mimi Pearlbaton **Hetaro Pearlbaton **Tivey Pearlbaton **Echidna (Artificial Spirit) *Felt Camp **Reinhard van Astrea **Rom **Ton **Chin **Kan **Ezzo Cadner **Grassis Remendis **Flam Remendis Military Units Infantry *Kingdom Knights Elite *Royal Guard Special *Mages **Blue (water) **Red (fire) **Green (wind) **Yellow (earth) **Black (yin) **White (yang) |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Magic Melee weapons *Swords *Axes *Warhammers *Maces *Shields Ranged weapons *Bows and Arrows Explosives *Explosion Magic Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: '''The capital city is divided into five circular layers who are also known as districts, with the highest and first layer being for royalty, the second, for the nobility, third for economic and commercial reasons, fourth for the average citizen and the lowest layer for the poor, which is also known as the '''Poor District. Which means the Kingdom has a Feudal System and is probably in the era of the Reconnaissance age before the age of exploration. Conquest Stats 9-B: Country Level: '''Starting with the Royal Capital Lugnica with a population of around 300,000 in the center, five other large regional capitals with populations of 200,000 to 300,000 are placed around it in a pentagram shape. There are other small cities, towns, villages, and settlements dotted throughout. Sources '''Magic: '''The best mages of each of the six elements are given a '''color title (『色』の称号 Iro no Shougou), which are aliases that show their skill with a particular element. These titles were first created when Lugnica reorganized the basis of their magic system following the Demi Human War. Currently, Blue (water) belongs to Ferris, Red (fire), Green (wind), and Yellow (earth) are Roswaal's, and black (yin) and white (yang) are vacant. Power Stats Attack: Multi-Continent: Reinhard (At Least) can stalemate Satella. He is likely stronger than her but is unable to kill her because of her immortality. Is stated to be the strongest character in the series, and also stated to be able to easily destroy the world of Re:Zero, which has a surface area equivalent to 39.4% of Earth. City: Reinhard is superior to Sekmet who is superior to Puck who created a massive Snowstorm. Multi-City Block: Emilia which created 6 layers of ice walls. Unknown: The strength of Knights. Durability: Multi-Continent: Reinhard (At Least) comparable to that of Satella. City: Reinhard is superior to Sekmet who is superior to Puck. Multi-City Block: Emilia via the use of Magic. Unknown: Durability of Knights. Speed: Lightspeed: Reinhard which can react to several light speed attacks. Hypersonic+: Reinhard is significantly faster than Thearesia in movement speed. Supersonic+: Emilia which is slightly faster than that of Elsa who is confirmed faster than the speed of sound. Unknown: The speed of Knights. Skills Stats The Kingdom Knights are tasked with defending the kingdom from dangers, their total number around 2000 strong. There are a total of four divisions, with their members distinguishable by the color of the cape they wear. Starting from the first division, the cape colors are red, blue, green, and black. The Kingdom Knights seem to have an unspoken agreement when it comes to the guardroom mess hall, being that the lower divisions always sit closest to the entrance, with the farthest tables reserved for members of the Royal Guard. Members of each division tend to group and socialize with other members of their own division. The Royal Guard (近衛騎士団) are an elite group within the Kingdom Knights. The Royal Guard is described to be a group that anyone within the Kingdom Knights dreams of entering. They are tasked with protecting the king and the members of the royal family. All members of the Royal Guard are handpicked by the captain Marcos Gildark and wear a white cape. Julius Juukulius is unofficially considered the 2nd-in-Command despite not being the "Deputy Commander", as it is largely seen as a ceremonial role within the organization currently. Strengths/Pros The Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica (ルグニカ王国 Rugunika Ōkoku) is one of the 4 great nations and the country where most of the events of main story take place in. The best unit is the mages in which each of the six elements are given a color title (『色』の称号 Iro no Shougou), which are aliases that show their skill with a particular element. These titles were first created when Lugnica reorganized the basis of their magic system following the Demi Human War. Currently, Blue (water) belongs to Ferris, Red (fire), Green (wind), and Yellow (earth) are Roswaal's, and black (yin) and white (yang) are vacant. The reason the mages are the best unit is because most of the Kingdom's army are mages. Weaknesses/Flaws As all members of the royal family are deceased, martial law is currently in effect, with the Sage Council taking over for the time being. In accordance with the prophecy tablet, five women were selected as candidates to become the new king. The price of things changes from time to time, especially in trade of vital resources in Lugnica like iron products and mana stones. However it's been mentioned that in recent years the country has been going through a economic downturn, further exacerbated after being hit by a great famine just a year ago despite the current recovery which has left its finances unstable. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Profile Category:Kingdom Category:Country Category:Re:Zero Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Work In Progress Category:Magic Category:Protagonist